TGT: The Execution
by silverVOID
Summary: Twisted Galaxies spin-off. The event that would eventually lead up to the destruction of the Empire. Rated T for violence and profanity. One shot.


The Tallest stood before him. He could see poorly disguised mockery in their eyes. He clenched and unclenched his gun, resisting the urge to shoot them on the spot.

"Er- congratulations on your- um- what number was it again?" Purple asked, turning to Red.

"Uh- I dunno." Red shrugged. "Maybe-"

"Seventh," he answered curtly. "It was my seventh conquered planet, my Tallest."

"Yeah- seventh. Well, congratulations. Anyhow, um-" He paused, trying and failing to hide his snickering.

"We were thinking that, um- well, maybe you could do _another_ planet for us, cuz, erm- well, we could use another- parking structure planet?" Purple broke down into laughter. Even some of the service drones started giggling. He clenched his gun.

"Sure, why not?" he said. "Not like I have anything better to do," he muttered inwardly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Very well then. We appreciate your services for our Empire-"

He turned and walked off, swung the door open, and walked out of the room. He looked back to see the door closing, but not missing both Tallest doubled over in laughter. He could still hear them gasping for breath as he walked away. His SIR headed up to him.

"And... how'd it go?" she asked.

"Shut up Bri."

"Touché," she muttered. They walked down the hall.

"Is it because I'm short?" he asked finally, breaking the silence.

"Zim and Teth are short too," Bri reminded him. She looked up at him. "I think they just take sheer joy in abusing you."

"That's a pleasant thought," he muttered.

"Well, it's because you take it in. You don't do anything back. To them, you're just their punching bag."

He stopped. "You're right." he murmured quietly. She didn't hear him.

"Personally, if I were you, I'd go over and prove them wrong. Maybe-"

"Bri. You're a fucking genious."

Her violet eyes widened fearfully. "No! You can't- I mean, I was just saying what I would do, you don't have to do it- what if they-" she faltered. He has already turned around and was heading straight toward the Tallests' residence.

"Fuck."

* * *

"Holy fuck, Purp, that was so funny-" Red broke off laughing, dropping his bag of donuts on the floor. The service drones stared at it hungrily, then ran over and snatched them.

"I know! He's so patheti-" Purple never got to finish as the door swung open suddenly, revealing the silhouette of a very short irken with green eyes, which were narrowed in anger.

It didn't take long for Red to recover from the shock. "What are you doing here?! I thought you were-"

"Were what, My Tallest?!" He spat out the word. "Why should I obey you? You don't even care about what I'm doing for you!"

Purple narrowed his eyes. "So? What's your point?"

He sauntered up to Tallest Red until they were face to face, and smacked him. Hard.

"That is my point." he said.

Red's eyes widened in shock. He gingerly touched the growing bruise on his cheek. "H-how dare you..."

"ARREST HIM!" Purple shouted. And darkness fell upon him.

* * *

When he awoke, his vision was black. Blindfold, he thought to himself, feeling the cool metal on his face. _It's a trial._ He tried to move his arms, and noted grimly that they were clamped behind a chair. _Fuck._

He could feel the eyes of the Control Brains, the thousands of irkens in the crowd, the Tallest themselves. He hated them. He was always stared at, whispered about, laughed at. This feeling wasn't any better.

"Calling the case of the Almighty Tallest versus irken Invader Sy," the cold monotone voices of the Control Brains boomed. "Please state your case."

"The defendant has been charged with assault a few days ago," Red replied smoothly. "He has attacked me, of all people, at our meeting. There were exactly 14 witnesses, and they will all say the same, I'm sure, that what I say is true." He cast a quick smirk at him. The crowd gasped. Assault on the Almighty Tallest was definitely unheard of. Sure, there's been a few disagreements with them, but never at all had there been an assault.

"Do you have any objections, irken Invader Sy? Speaking that your attorney apparently could not make it?" a Control Brain hissed. His antennae rose angrily. They had never given him a chance to call an attorney in the first place! He had been out cold for the past few days, unaware of everything else happening. A part of him wanted to tell them the awful truth about the Tallest, and he almost did, but he remained quiet and muttered in response, "No. He speaks the truth."

"And so he did speak the truth?" the Control Brain asked, rounding on the witnesses. They glanced at the Tallest and nodded their heads furiously.

"I've heard enough, he is guilty in my eyes," the other Control Brain murmured.

"We haven't heard the full story yet," protested the first Brain.

"When are short irkens innocent?! Just look at him! Besides, he's an obvious defect. We should deactivate him immediately," the Control Brain growled.

"I call for recess," the first Control Brain announced.

"What?!"

"Very well then," Red sighed.

He felt the firm grip of an Elite on his shoulder, leading him out of the courtroom. He was placed in another metal chair. His PAK scraped painfully against it. There was nothing left, he was obviously going to be found guilty, the Tallest were going to deactivate his SIR unit- Bri! Oh, how he missed her presence. Guilt pressed him on all sides._ It's my fault she's gonna die,_ he thought miserably. _She didn't do anything wrong._

"Well then." He felt Tallest Red's light breathe on his shoulder as he spoke. "Makes you realize that you should've thought twice before challenging me, huh?"

He said nothing.

"Listen to me!" He felt Red's thumbless hand forcefully lift his chin, so they were at eye level. "You are going to get exactly what you deserve." The blindfold was ripped off of his face, and the light hit him too fast. Red's hate-filled eyes glared at him, and he glared back. His eyes began to glow dangerously.

"Don't you dare try that with me." Red tore his eyes away from his, and he growled in frustration, his hypnosis attempt cut off.

The door creaked open, breaking through the tense atmosphere of the room. Purple hovered in, carrying the limp form of a SIR bot. Bri...

"What are you going to do with her?" he breathed, though he knew the answer perfectly well.

Purple only gave him a look, angry and pity mixed together in deep violet pools. He felt trapped in between his best friend's hatred and what was right. He turned away, and dropped the robot tersely onto the ground. A Control Brain's cable slithered out of the shadows and hooked onto her back, and Bri awoke with a jerk.

"Bri..." He struggled against his bondage in vain. "I-"

She dipped her head in acknowledgement. Tears streamed down her metallic face. "It's okay," she whispered. "Don't worry." She turned calmly to the Control Brain. It eyes showed no emotion as the wire sucked the life out of the robot. She screamed as all of her memories were erased, the codings broken. He flinched at the sight of the innocent SIR unit, deactivated because of his foolish mistake.

"That was entertaining, wasn't it?" Red grinned evilly. "Maybe we could do the same to your other friends. Zim, Teth... they will suffer because of you."

"You will not hurt them!" He pulled against his restraints. Red laughed at the struggling invader.

"You're too weak to stop me. You'd think a defect like you would have the sense to give up. I thought you were the smart one of that little group of yours, but I guess they were all wrong."

"I'm not a defect!" he shouted. Red only grinned wider. "I'm not..."

"Red," Purple said slowly. Red turned around, almost forgetting that the co-leader was there. "Let's just go," Purple said quietly. "No use wasting our time on this." They leaders walked away, Red flashing back one last smirk and Purple avoiding his gaze.

"Well, that was awful rude of them," said a voice.

He turned his head. "W-What?" Behind him was a hooded figure, with a glowing red eye and a fainter purple eye. "Who are you?"

"Call me Kyra," the figure replied. "I've come to get you out of here."

"But why?" he asked as she sliced off the cables binding him.

"Was I supposed to leave you to die?" Kyra asked simply. "Come on, let's go. Or," she said, her eyes glittering maliciously. "We could stop and give them exactly what they deserve."

They've been tormenting him ever since his first day of the Academy. They've threatened him, used him, killed one of his best friends in front of him. It wouldn't hurt to get even, he thought.

_But what happened at the last time you stood up to them?_ a small voice of doubt nagged. He pushed it away and nodded at Kyra. She handed him his gun, and they head out.

* * *

"Did you really have to do that?" Purple whimpered, running fast to catch up with his co-leader.

"I admit I might have gone a bit far-" Red murmured.

"A bit?" Purple scoffed. "If anything, knowing him, he's probably already commit suicide."

"He can't," Red replied. "Not even if he wanted to. He's still bound to the chair, you know."

"Really, now." He and Kyra leapt down from the ceiling behind the two, guns loaded and ready for blood.

"You-" Red literally roared in anger as the two began to fire. Bullets flew through the air; some of them broke through the metallic armor of the Tallest. Purple screamed and ducked for cover. Red grabbed his gun and began to shoot as well.

He could hardly see through all the deathly pellets flying through the air. He felt a stab of pain as one of them dug into his side. Blood was gushing out, and the floor was stained red.

"My Tallest?" A lone Service Drone walked in, and screamed in terror. "Grab your guns!" he called to the others. "Evacuate the crowd! They're in danger."

He was too caught up in his blood lust lust to listen. He watched, dazed, as the scarlet liquid drenched him, the blood of him enemies, the blood for revenge.

"We have to go," Kyra whispered gravely. "Come on."

He snapped out of his trance and followed her to the escape ship room.

"No!" Red lunged over and grabbed Kyra by her cloak. "You will pay!"

"Kyra!" he cried.

"Go!" she said, eyes wide with panic. "I'll be okay! Run!"

He gave her one last glance and ran off, the Tallests' servants following.

"Stop him!" someone shouted. He leapt into the nearest ship and slammed the door in the nick of time. He cringed at the sound of the pounding fists of the drones, who were trying desperately to get in. He quickly powered the engine and flew out through the atmosphere.

"Dear Lord," he gasped, clutching his chest. He was a runaway from the Empire, he had nowhere to go. The realization of his actions hit him like a blow. But there was a spark of determination inside him as well. _One day,_ he vowed. _I will return..._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: First of all, apologizes about the beginning part. It was written in March. Anyhow. This is a small spin-off to my fanfiction, Twisted Galaxies. This is from the point of view of the main villain of it, Sy. Aka, the killer of Teth, in chapter 9. This shows the part before he was evil, and what eventually leads up to him and Kyra taking over the Empire. This is supposed to be a oneshot, but if anyone wants, I can continue it to show what happens next. Though I probably won't like it. Anyhoooooo, please review, enjoy, share it with your friends, feed it to your dog, do whatever. But I'd REALLY like if you review :)**

**Peace out- *shot***


End file.
